


Сладкий

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Kana_Go



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам читательской заявки: Джеи — попкорн.<br/>Дженсен — соленый и язвительный, Джаред — сладкий карамельный. Джаред по ошибке попадает в ведро с соленым попкорном, весь такой веселый и жизнерадостный, встречает замкнутого циничного Дженсена и прилагает все усилия, чтобы расшевелить буку, отпускает смешные комменты на фильм, Дженсен постепенно оттаивает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкий

— Фильм просто кошмарный!  
  
— Ведерко-то какое тесное!  
  
— Этот мудак справа хлюпает своей колой, как испорченный унитаз!  
  
— А тот, что слева, шуршит пакетом, как пятнадцать пьяных ежиков!  
  
— Почему тут так холодно? За что мы налоги платим?  
  
Последнее утверждение звучало особенно странно в исполнении зернышка попкорна. Джаред скосил глаза на соседа по ведерку, который безостановочно брюзжал вот уже с четверть часа, и нахмурился.  
  
— А-а-а-а! — не замедлил заорать тот. — Попкорн с глазами!  
  
— А сам-то, — не впечатлился Джаред. — У тебя и рот есть.  
  
Мама всегда учила его, что надо быть вежливым. Последовав ее совету, замечанием про рот Джаред пытался намекнуть соседу, что неплохо бы этот самый рот закрыть и желательно до конца сеанса.  
  
То есть Джаред и сам любил поболтать. Понимаете, когда безвылазно сидишь в одном початке с тысячей братьев и сестер, сложно не перекинуться словечком то с одним, то с другим… то с пятьсот шестьдесят четвертым, хм, да. В общем, поболтать Джаред был не прочь, но он хотя бы не жаловался со скоростью пять предложений в секунду. Кстати, вспомнив о початке, он задумался, не мог ли ворчливый сосед оказаться в числе его родственников: в конце концов, когда их у тебя тысяча, кого-то можно и не заметить. Потом усомнился. Такого он бы заметил. Будь у них такой брат, до сбора урожая они бы не дожили, скукожились еще в процессе созревания. В страшных муках.  
  
Если подумать по справедливости, сложно ожидать радуг, единорогов и веселого смеха в стакане, полном соленого попкорна. Когда жареную кукурузу солят, она как-то сразу куксится и теряет чувство юмора. Джаред же был сладким, облитым карамелью зернышком, которое к соленому попкорну попало по чистой случайности. Он сразу заметил, что соседи по ведерку жизнелюбием не блещут, но этот конкретный сосед даже на их фоне выглядел как-то уж совсем уныло.  
  
— Жизнь — боль и тлен, — подтвердил его опасения сосед. — Мы все умрем.  
  
Джаред пожал гипотетическими плечами. Печально, да, но какой еще судьбы можно ожидать, если ты — попкорн?  
  
Впрочем, фильм, несмотря на вердикт унылого соседа, был такой увлекательный и смешной, что человек с ведерком больше хохотал, чем ел, так что наклевывалась неплохая возможность подольше полюбоваться миром за пределами чужой пищеварительной системы.  
  
— В жизни нет черно-белых полос, — продолжал философствовать сосед.  
  
— Ну да, — осторожно согласился Джаред. — Наше ведерко — красно-желтое.  
  
Сосед злобно покосился на него, но не сдался:  
  
— Точно. Красный — это пролитая кровь невинно убиенной кукурузы, а желтый… желтый… э-э-э…  
  
— Если кто-то сильно испугался? — с готовностью предположил Джаред.  
  
Сосед глянул на него так, что Джареду показалось, будто ему сейчас вцепятся в шею голыми руками. Хорошо, что у кукурузных зерен нет рук. Равно как и шеи, впрочем. Но на всякий случай он решил сменить тему и спросил:  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Красивое имя, — вполне искренне похвалил Джаред.  
  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Дженсен. — И что с того? Я ничтожество. Пустышка.  
  
— Ты не пустышка, — утешил Джаред. — В тебе двадцать шесть элементов таблицы Менделеева.  
  
— Я знаю. А толку? Все равно жизнь через одно место кончается.  
  
«Мама моя кукуруза, папа мой маис, — взмолился Джаред, — опылите меня обратно!» А вслух проговорил:  
  
— Ну… Обидно, конечно. Но когда ты — еда, оно так обычно и бывает.  
  
— Я про попкорн-автомат, дурачок, — фыркнул Дженсен.  
  
— А, понял, — догадался Джаред. — У тебя постнагревательный синдром. То-то я смотрю, какой-то ты пригоревший. Сколько циклов за плечами?  
  
— Четыре, — неохотно отозвался Дженсен. — Меня три раза забыли выгрузить из кастрюли, представляешь? И четыре раза солили.  
  
— Ого, — только и сказал Джаред.  
  
Несколько минут они молча слушали фильм. Джаред сдерживал смех: хохотать рядом с соседом с таким сложным прошлым было как-то неловко. Тем более их человек принялся за еду, и следовало, по идее, задуматься о Матери-Земле и вечности. Честно говоря, прослушивание фильма представлялось куда более интересным занятием.  
  
Несколько раз пальцы мелькнули совсем близко, но тут под аккомпанемент взрыва хохота ведерко сильно встряхнуло, и Джаред провалился в самый низ.  
  
— Здравствуй, днище, — послышался совсем рядом мрачный голос.  
  
Со смесью раздражения, обреченности и облегчения Джаред понял, что ворчливый сосед провалился вниз вместе с ним. Дженсен, конечно, был отпетым пессимистом, но чем-то он Джареду понравился: не то оригинальной формой, не то оранжевыми крапинками…  
  
— Не пялься на меня, — заявил Дженсен.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — признался Джаред.  
  
И покраснел. Точнее, покраснел бы, будь он не лопающейся кукурузой, а, скажем, земляничной. Но земляничной кукурузой он не был, поэтому покраснел мысленно.  
  
— Мне очень приятно, — неожиданно вежливо отозвался Дженсен. — Нет, правда, чувак, очень приятно. И если бы не попкорн-автомат…  
  
— Но жизнь не кончается попкорн-автоматом! — возразил Джаред. — Ты жив. Даже после четырех циклов и четверной дозы соли!  
  
— Пока, — уточнил Дженсен. — Но посмотри, где я? На дне! Ниже падать уже некуда!  
  
И тут снизу постучали.  
  
А потом еще раз. А потом раздался громовой хохот и снизу стукнуло так сильно, что немногочисленный оставшийся попкорн фонтанчиком вылетел из ведерка и рассыпался по ковру под сиденьями.  
  
Еще в полете Джаред потерял сознание, а очнулся от того, что Дженсен подтащил его к брошенному стаканчику с недопитой колой и теперь обрызгивал липкими коричневыми каплями.  
  
— Хорош, — пробормотал Джаред. — Я и так сладкий. Сам бы лучше искупался.  
  
— Тебя-то как зовут? — проигнорировав его совет, спросил Дженсен.  
  
— Джаред.  
  
— Мы теперь отбросы общества, Джаред, — Дженсен кивнул на пыль, песок и конфетные фантики. — Что ты на это скажешь?  
  
Тут бы не сказать, а врезать. Или рот заткнуть. Можно даже поцелуем.  
  
— А вот и скажу, — Джаред устроился поудобнее. — Скоро фильм закончится. Нас сметет уборщик и вынесет на помойку. А в мусоре нас найдут птицы. И унесут на родину, в Мексику. Там мы прорастем, и новые кукурузные початки будут наливаться под жарким южным солнцем…  
  
— Какие еще початки? — перебил Дженсен. — Ты жареный. А я так и вообще пережаренный.  
  
— Мечтать не вредно, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Кстати, ты в курсе, что мы лежим под задними рядами?  
  
— И что?  
  
— А то, что раньше люди ходили в кино, чтобы в темноте хватать друг друга за коленки и целоваться. А теперь только дуют газировку и едят попкорн.  
  
— И что? — как сломанная пластинка, повторил Дженсен.  
  
— А то, что если люди в кино дурью страдают, так пусть хоть попкорн делом займется, — выпалил Джаред и без дальнейших разговоров прижал Дженсена к ножке кресла.  
  
Пускай они не попадут на родину предков и не дадут жизнь новому кукурузному полю, но лежать в темном кинотеатре, слушать фильмы и целоваться…  
  
Чем не мечта?  
  
И кстати, несмотря на четверную дозу соли, Дженсен все равно на вкус оказался — сладкий.


End file.
